Blythe Morgan
Blythe Morgan is a daughter of Zeus, and the twin sister of Steven Morgan.Blythe's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 232. Appearance Blythe has a thin body, with noticeable curves, and stands at 4'11. Her hair is dirty blonde and wavy. Her facial features are a heart shaped face, thin eyebrows, along with sky blue eyes. Personality To say Blythe is a troubled kid would be an understatement. She doesn't try to get in trouble, trouble finds her. Somehow, she always manages to fail at the simplest tasks. She usually tries her best to help but she ends up doing more harm than good. Blythe is generally very clumsy on anything she tries to achieve. This leads to her thinking of herself as worthless, creating a barrier of self-confidence in her personality. When it comes to socializing, Blythe is better in listening that talking herself, as she feels like she might be wrong most of the time. She's usually shy, mostly with strangers, but she's a great friend once you get to know her. Story Blythe grew up in Virginia with her twin brother, Steven, and their over working mother, Layla. Layla tried her best in getting all the need for her children, therefore working day and night, getting home at around 12 AM and leaving her children along in the house. As she wanted them to get a good education she sent them off to various boarding schools. But, both Blythe and her brother managed to get themselves kicked out in a week. Layla knew it would be soon when the monster attacks would soon begin. Therefore she begged Hecate to put a spell on them, for eliminating their scent until they grew a little older. As Layla had previously done a favor for the Goddess, Hecate hesitantly agreed, and placed the spell on them until the age of 14. When the twins hit 13, Layla knew she only had limited time, so she packed up their things and enrolled them in a school in New York, where they could be a little closer to camp before their scents came back. Fatal Flaw Feeling of Inferiority—Ironically, she always sees everyone as higher than her. This affects her personality by making her shy and closed off, always following what society expects of her. She has very low self-esteem, and confidence that she always insults herself, and views herself as dirt. Abilities & Items Powers She is able to control lighting, and strike it at any given place; but only in between long periods of times. The larger the strike of lightning, the more power it drains from her. Weapons *An unnamed dagger - A normal dagger she hasn't named *Bow & Quiver - A bow and a quiver with regenerating arrows. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Quick reflexes—She has very rapid movements when somebody suddenly suprises her with an attack. *Great aim—She has a great aim at either shooting with a bow, gun or anything similar. *Strategy skills—She can easily develop an accurate, and logical, plan. Weaknesses *Easily distracted—She's very distracted by the things around her, including any views, or sounds. *Uncontrollable emotions—She's not great at keeping her emotions in control. *Not good at sword fighting—Even with quick reflexes, she's very bad at holding and fighting with a sword. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Volleyball *Making new friends *Succeding Dislikes *Getting in trouble *Reading *Insects Outfits *Summer- She usually wears a normal t-shirt, usually shorts, sometimes skirts. Her hair seems to be down most of the time. *Winter: She usually wears her favorite grey sweater and some jeans. She likes to wear hats during this season and any hairstyle. *Casual: Normal camp t-shirt along with jeans and her hair is usually up in a bun, or in a ponytail. Quotes : ''Click here to see the quotes. '' Trivia *She was created on September 26, 2014, along with her twin brother, Steven Morgan. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Zeus campers Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Light's Characters